


Oya!

by EclipseKuran



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Anakin is a nun, Because I'm a vanilla person and can't come up with a cool alternate for them, Galidraan never happened, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I can't tag still, I'm also a coward, It's almost 2 in the morning, JangObi, Jango wants that ass, Jango's a little manipulative, M/M, Mando'a, Obi-Wan in the Princess Leia bikini, Princess Leia bikini, Sexual Slavery mentioned, Slavery mentioned, Stewjon, Stewjoni are the galaxy's best lays, Then I chickened out for my JangObi love, Thirsty Jango, This was originally Jaster/Obi-Wan, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:27:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26832145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EclipseKuran/pseuds/EclipseKuran
Summary: It was supposed to be a raid, just like every other. Get in, kill/capture a few hut'uun, free the slaves, go home and celebrate. Then Jango found something that lit a fire in his blood.(Hi! I'm the same nerd who wrote White Fields of Mandalore!)
Relationships: Jango Fett/Obi-Wan Kenobi
Comments: 119
Kudos: 883
Collections: Star Wars





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bittodeath](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bittodeath/gifts).



> Uh, so, like I said, this was supposed to be Jaster/Obi-Wan, but I half-chickened out, half-wanted it to be JangObi instead, so I really hate myself right now. Regardless, I wrote this one for you Bittodeath! Hope it's not too awful!
> 
> Also, omigod, I almsot posted without making it anon! *screams*

It all happened so quickly, Jango wasn’t even sure it happened at all.

After years of painful negotiating, the _Haat Mando’ade_ , _Kry’tsad,_ and New Mandalorians had finally reached a means of agreement and formed a new Mandalore they could all agree on. The New Mandalorians handled the humanitarian front, the _Kry’tsad_ worked bounties and in the army, and the _Haat Mando’ade_ mixed and mingled between both sides of the spectrum. It was a happy, delicate balance between the three parties, but Mandalore hadn’t felt this strong in years, centuries since the Empire.

So, that was what led Jango to where he was, the new front his people were combating, slavery. They were working there way through the Outer Rim to begin eradicating the plague called slavery, libertaing planets like Tattooine and destroying slavery rings, much like the one they were dismantling right now.

After weeks on the hunt, they finally caught up with the ship holding the last of the slaves in a now destroyed operation. Of all, so far, this one disgusted Jango the most.

Children and young adults with desirable features or from rare species filled the ship to the brim.

There were more children than adults, which toiled something further in Jango’s gut.

The last few rooms of the ship were being sweeped for any tucked away stragglers before they blew the damned thing to the stars with the _hut’uun’e_ on board. Jango didn’t consider himself bloodthirsty like his brothers and sisters in the _Kry’tsad_ , but this was one of the few instances he could understand the rush they felt from slaughtering animals like the slavers they had locked in the ship’s brig.

Which finally brought Jango to where he was, squeezing the wrists of a beautiful redhead dressed in the skimpiest outfit - if it could be called that - he had ever seen. The young man was clean shaven with wavy locks and dangling gold earrings framing his delicate face, eyes lined with kohl and lips accented with a deep scarlet. There was a gold collar wrapped around his neck with a chain dangling across his front, drawing Jango’s eyes to the skimpy red fabric attached to a gold bikini-esque piece at the man’s hips.

He unconsciously squeezed the shackled wrists tighter as he felt his codpiece become the slightest bit uncomfortable.

It was almost easy to forget this beautiful man had ambushed him with a sharp shard of metal the moment he opened the door. The beskar covering his ribs bore the mark of the shiv abandoned on the floor.

Deep seafoam eyes widened in shock at the man he just attacked, instantly hardening as he tried to free himself from the _Mand’alor_ ’s beskar grip, but Jango couldn’t find it in himself to let go, truly dumbstruck by the marvelous siren in his clutches.

“ _Udesii, mesh'la_ ,” he murmured to placate the man, “ _Vi cuyir olar at tegaanalir gar_.”

Though it occurred to Jango the man likely did not know _Mando’a_ , he was surprised the next moment when he was asked, “ _Te haat, nayc jehaat_?”

“ _Ori'haat_ ,” he swore solemnly.

The young man breathed a sigh of relief. “Then you have my thanks, Mando. I am Knight Obi-Wan Kenobi. My padawan and I were on a mission to locate a slave smuggling ring and find it, we did.” He paused for a moment, biting into plump lips that made Jango envious of the man’s own teeth. “My padawan and I were together… they separated us and held him hostage to force me to obey.”

It was surprising they had captured a _Jetii_ , but Jango could see the appeal as to why. He also had a guess in regards to the man’s _adiik_ , considering they had a small child with a braid kicking and screaming for his “Obi”.

Jango released the slender wrist, with much reluctance, and removed his _buy’ce_ to gaze at the man through his own two eyes rather than a HUD and enjoyed the flush spreading through the _Jetii_ when he saw his saviour’s face. “ _Mand’alor_ Jango Fett at your service, _tracyn Jetii_ . We found your padawan unharmed, though I’m not sure a fight hasn’t broken out over adopting him between my _ramikad’e_.”

Again, those pretty eyes widened. “Oh, dear, perhaps we should hurry then.”

The man took off past Jango, and the man almost stayed behind to watch those sinful hips and plush ass go, but he knew better. Forcing himself to move, he caught up to the _Jetii_ in a few long strides. He towered over Kenobi.

“So… why are you dressed like that?”

“Stewjoni.”

It was a curt answer, but it told the whole story and, honestly, explained the eyes and hair. It was rare for Stewjoni to leave their own planet, given their worth as pleasure slaves and breeders, but they were often heavily guarded by hired hands, typically _Mando’ade_. Jango suspected it was something old, from the times when Stewjon was a part of the Mandalorian Empire, that drew them and the Stewjoni together.

They were as fierce warriors as they were beautiful.

A Force sensitive and a Stewjoni, it was a wonder this _Jetii_ had avoided capture by slavers long enough. Perhaps it was time to form ties with the Order once more, mend the bridges shattered from the days of old. The _Jetii_ were infamous for their recklessness, so maybe some _Mando'ade_ at their side will help curve some of those suicidal tendencies.

The _Jetii_ pitching forward with a yelp drew Jango from his thoughts as he reached and caught the man at the waist, cradling him to his chest.

Jango thanked Manda for his steadfast codpiece.

He did hold in a cry for victory when he noticed Kenobi was barefoot and took the opportunity to lift the man into his arms, an arm behind his shoulders and another under the knees. There were sounds of protest, but he shushed the man, assuring him it was for the betterment of his health if Jango carried him, lest he step on a rusty nail.

Kenobi only flushed further, tugging the cloth to further preserve his modesty.

“At least wait until the third date.”

Jango bellowed with laughter. “I think I’ll take you up on that, _tracyn sarad_ , if you’re amenable to a first date?”

His beautiful Stewjoni buried his face into the _Mand’alor_ ’s neck to hide his embarrassment, but Jango felt the nod and could only grin in victory.

“ _Oya_!”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How Anakin reacts when he sees his Master.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, enablers, here's one more chapter because I thought this one would be kinda funny. That's it for this one.

If Anakin didn’t see his Obi-Wan in the next two minutes, he was going to explode.

He and his - “You don’t have to call me Master, dear one,” Obi-Wan would often insist when Anakin hesitated - teacher were trying to crack a slavery ring. Yeah, it hit a little close to home, but, if he could save others from such a fate, then Anakin was happy. And their mission had been going great!

Until those sleemo slavers got the drop on them, of course.

At least they locked him and Obi-Wan up together, that was looking at the bright side of a not good situation, right? They were together until Anakin started acting up, insulting the guards, trying to break out and attack anyone near.

Then they took Obi-Wan away and threatened to hurt him if Anakin didn’t behave. It was his fault Obi-Wan was taken away. He was quiet after that, but it was hard. He heard the way they talked about his teacher, saying the man would be worth so much but if it was really worth it to sell a prime Stewjoni. Anakin wanted to kill them all.

But it wasn’t the Jedi way, he could practically hear the redhead chastising him.

Despite having only been separated for a few hours, Anakin had begun to work on an escape and rescue plan to get him and Obi-Wan out of there, and other slaves if they could, but he and Obi were priority. The Council could send another set of Jedi to help them out if they escaped and were able to contact them. He needed to save his Obi before they did something bad to him.

It was close to feeding time when it happened, when red lights started blaring and the sleemos who captured them started shouting as they ran like their heads were cut off. There was blaster fire echoing from the hallway and Anakin wasn’t too keen on finding out what was going, so he put his half finished plan into motion.

Unfortunately, by the time he got the lock picked, the holding room had been busted into by people dressed in armour, really cool armour, but that wasn’t a means to trust them. He tried to rush past them, only to be grabbed by one in dark grey armour with blue accents and a yellow pauldron.

He grabbed the being’s hand and tried to bite them, kicking and screaming as another came to help hold him in place, this one with bright orange armour and yellow accents. He struggled, but had his arms pinned to his sides in the parody of a hug by the second armoured being.

No! He couldn’t be captured again here. He needed to save Obi-Wan before these new guys did something to him!

“Calm down, kid!” The one he tried to bite said in a gruff tone. This one was male, which should have been obvious from the man’s size, but Anakin had seen female Jedi bigger than him, so he learned not to assume. “We’re here to save you!”

That got him to stop struggling.

“You can let him go, Reau.”

The one behind him, a woman, whined in refusal. “Noooo, he’s mine! I’m adopting him. Do you see how vicious he is and he’s so cute, so he’s mine. Find another one, Myles.”

Adopt?

Snarling, the man pulled Anakin free and into his hold. “I don’t think you want to get in a fight with me over this, Reau. It’ll be the last thing you do.”

“Oh, yeah?”

At some point, the alarms stopped and everyone relaxed, so, while the two argued back forth for a time, Ankin could clearly hear some of the other beings in armour snorting as they meandered around the room, freeing everyone locked up and checking for injury and the like.

It didn’t take long for Anakin to get fed up being tugged around. “Enough! I want my Obi! Where is he?”

The playful atmosphere died down a little. Myles kneeled down and took off his helmet, revealing a young man with dark hair and grey eyes. “You parent,  _ ad’ika _ ? What does he look like?”

“No, Obi’s my teacher! He’s human with red hair. They took him away because I was causing problems, but they also said something about him being stew…”

Myles looked to one of the other’s and said something in a language Anakin had never heard. He got a response back and looked grim.

“We’ll try looking for him,  _ ad’ika _ , but most of the ship has been searched and we haven’t found anyone with that description…” He trailed off before admitting, “It might be possible that they got him off the ship because he’s Stewjoni and they’re worth a lot. A couple of the bastards got away, but we have a few of ours in pursuit.”

Anakin wanted to scream.

Obi couldn’t be gone! He was all Anakin had after Mister Qui-Gon died and they left his mom on Tattooine. Without Obi-Wan, Anakin wasn’t sure he would be able to continue on. Sure, the Temple was rough at first, but it was only because the Council didn’t know a bunch of stuff because Mister Qui-Gon didn’t tell them. Teacher Windu - they all let him call them teacher. He wasn’t ready to call anyone Master yet - was actually really nice and often poked his head into Anakin’s saber class to help teach.

“Does that mean I can adopt him?”

“Reau!”

The two argued again while Anakin went through his existential crisis, though they broke off a few minutes later with a shout when the door opened.

“ _ Alor _ , back alre-”

“You work fast,  _ Alor _ ,” Reau snorted as some of the other people around them whistle and say what sounded like very provocative things in that other language.

Anakin looked up.

Anakin almost had a heart attack.

“Obi, no! Why are you dressed like a  _ schutta _ !” He screamed before rushing to tear the cape off some unsuspecting individual nearby and running to cover Obi-Wan.

His teacher had been carried into the room by a man with dark hair and tan skin, which would have been fine if it weren’t for the way his Obi was dressed. There was so much skin exposed and that was not okay!

Tugging his scandalized teacher to his feet, he wrapped as much of Obi-Wan as he could with the borrowed cloth, but that wasn’t enough for Anakin.

“Anakin! What have I said about using those kinds of words?” Even when he had been dishonoured in such a way, Obi still tried his best to be a good teacher and guardian, and Anakin couldn’t love him more for it.

“You are though! Mom always said only  _ schutta _ dress that way, and that it wasn’t okay to show that much skin unless you’re married and only with your partner. We need to cover you and save your modesty, Obi! They’ve violated your virtue!”

The boy rushed to find something for Obi to wear. He wouldn’t let him be dishonoured like this any longer if he could help it.

“Too much skin?”

Anakin could hear Obi conversing with the man who carried him in, the latter sounding far too amused.

“It is too much skin and Anakin is from a desert planet with very conservative views on skin exposure. While best to cover up as much as possible from so much sun exposure, it is culturally inappropriate to show that much skin, unless in the bedroom with your spouse.”

And that was how it should be!

“My padawan is the reason I wear a turtleneck and a few more robes than the average Jedi. He worries too much and it’s an easy enough thing to do to placate his anxieties.”

The man responded, far too amused. “All I got from that is that I need to marry you to appease your  _ adiik _ before bedding you, not that I would mind exchanging armour with you.”

Anakin bristled before perking up when he found Obi’s clothes shoved to the bottom of a locker. They must have brought them back after taking him away and dressing him as a  _ schutta _ . He sprinted for his teacher, shoving the clothes into his hands with an insistent request that he change immediately.

Obi rolled his eyes as he gave Anakin an affectionate pat to the head before disappearing to change in private.

When Obi was gone, the young Tattooine native glared up at the man who brought his Obi in. “He’s mine, stay away!”

The man let out a loud laugh. “Last I checked, I’m the one who rescued him,  _ An’ika _ .”

“I was working on it!”

Humming like he was deep in thought, which annoyed Anakin, the man kneeled down at eye level. “We both want what’s best for him, right? To keep him safe?”

He nodded.

“Then how about we make a deal to work together? If I’m married to him, less people would try to harass him because he’ll be married and it’ll be to a Mandalorian. Sound good?”

Mandalorian, Anakin remembered learning about them in one of his galactic culture classes. Obi knew a lot about Mandalorians, so Anakin passed that module with flying colours because Obi helped him study and taught him more than they did in class. Mandalorians were these amazing warriors who wore armour and followed a code of honour.

Maybe this one wouldn’t be so bad.

“Fine!” He stuck his hand out for the Mandalorian who took it immediately. “But I’ll be watching you if you do anything weird to Obi, mister…”

“Jango Fett, but call me  _ Buir _ . If I marry your parent, then you’ll be my kid too.”

Anakin nodded.

“Then it’s a deal,  _ An’ika _ .”

It was only to keep Obi safe, but Anakin didn’t mind the sound of a new family all that much.

This would work out just fine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I don't remember the name of the story or the author this idea came from, but I love the idea of Anakin being a scandalized nun whenever Obi-Wan shows the slightest bit of skin. I know the story was an Obi-Wan/Cody, Obi-Wan/Clones where they tried to get him to undress as much as possible. I think a clone gets the name Nipple too. Anyway, it kinda makes sense since Anakin is from a place where your skin is fried if you don't cover up, so yeah, scandalized nun Anakin.
> 
> And Jango's casual manipulations at the end to get Anakin to accept him seemed like a hilarious idea. The man gets a hot husband and violent step son. What more could he want?
> 
> This was a little rushed because I'm writing/posting this right before I go to bed and I feel super fucked up. My Sgt ran my entire platoon into the dirt today and I hurt a lot, like tearing out everything in my thoracic cavity would hurt less kind of pain. So this might be a little all over the place because my head's not exactly screwed on tight right now from how tired I am. I literally slept the whole day away which pisses me off because I shit I needed to do.
> 
> I also just came out of the anonymous closest since I've finally come to peace with the fact that I've written fanfiction.
> 
> Anyway, enough babbling from me. I hope this was somewhat enjoyable and cognizant to read. Please leave a comment behind. I need a little validation of some kind because of how awful I feel right now, not gonna lie.
> 
> Mando'a Translations
> 
> ad'ika - child
> 
> Alor - leader, shortened from Mand'alor in this instance
> 
> An'ika - Little Anakin, iminutive suffix written as 'ika - also added to a name as a very familiar or childhood form
> 
> Buir - Parent
> 
> Huttese Translations
> 
> schutta - slut, whore, bitch

**Author's Note:**

> I'm still working on White Fields of Mandalore, but I've been dragging my feet a bit and been buried in schoolwork and ROTC. Getting up at 0500 five days a week sucks, everyone, I both do and don't recommend it.
> 
> I think I also burned myself out a bit with all the writing I did for WFoM, so there's that too. I have about, counting the next work, ten more ideas/installments I want to write before finishing off the series. I'm also kinda on the fence with the next one, if it should be one or two chapters. It was going to be the situation, but from each character's pov, though I'm not sure I have the energy to finish the second pov or that it is worth it. I really just want to get that one posted at this point, so, we'll see. It's pretty close to being done.
> 
> Uh, that's about it. I hope you enjoyed this trainwreck that came out of nowhere, well, not nowhere. I was rereading some of Bittodeath's JastObi stories. This is probably the raciest thing I've written... Yeah, I was also listening to "Pilgrims on a Long Journey" on repeat because I heard it watching one of Tessa Virtue and Scott Moire's ice dances. I love those two and I'm so sad they retired.
> 
> I will also die by the height difference between Obi-Wan and Jango. Book Jango is 6'0 and Obi-Wan is 5'9, so I'm going to dig my heels in with that and never let go because I live for height differences!
> 
> Enough babbling from me, have some translations. Actually, real quick, would your guys prefer translations before or after the story? I'm never sure where I should put them... All mistakes are my own by the way. Who needs proof reading, right?
> 
> Comments are my lifeblood, guys.
> 
> Mando'a Translations
> 
> Haat Mando'ade - True Mandalorians
> 
> Kry'tsad - Death Watch
> 
> hut’uun’e - cowards
> 
> Udesii, mesh'la - Calm down, beautiful
> 
> Vi cuyir olar at tegaanalir gar - We are here to rescue you
> 
> Te haat, nayc jehaat - The truth, no lie
> 
> Ori'haat - It's the truth, I swear - no bull
> 
> Jetii - Jedi
> 
> adiik - child
> 
> buy'ce - helmet
> 
> Mand'alor - Sole ruler of the Mandalorians
> 
> tracyn Jetii - fire Jedi
> 
> ramikad’e - commandos
> 
> tracyn sarad - fire flower
> 
> Oya - Many meanings: literally *Let's hunt!* and also *Stay alive!*, but also *Hoorah!*, *Go you!*, *Cheers!* Always positive and triumphant.


End file.
